


Ice Princess Omake

by that_one_the_grandniece_there



Series: Ice, Ice, Baby [6]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Rated Teen for foul language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:27:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25762102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_one_the_grandniece_there/pseuds/that_one_the_grandniece_there
Summary: The one where Itachi asks Iruka to sing "Let It Go," from Frozen and ends up engaged to an obnoxious little twit.Another sequel to Ice, Ice, Baby.
Relationships: Itachi Uchiha/Haku
Series: Ice, Ice, Baby [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1690264
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Ice Princess Omake

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry, this is another Omake for Ice, Ice, Baby and it has SPOILERS. But I’m so depressed from writing the most awful scene for Ice, Ice, Baby (and life in general just has my anxiety up) that I needed an escape-write from my escapism writing.
> 
> Ok, so because of how I made the kids and adults a bit farther apart in age in this AU (and both Haku and Itachi were stuck in the middle originally too), there is a bit of an age-gap here because their ages were pulled in different directions. Itachi stayed with the adults, and Haku went down with the kids. Haku is of age—he’s nineteen (and even closer to twenty, not eighteen) to Itachi’s twenty-six, nearly twenty-seven.
> 
> Just keep in mind a few things:
> 
> -Haku is an adult, despite being a young one
> 
> -in sixty years, when they’d be 79 and 86, no one would bat an eye or think anything of it
> 
> -they’re fucking ninja, for fucks sakes
> 
> -they’re both inherently childish because neither of them had a proper childhood
> 
> -they’re both not well-socialised for the same damn reason
> 
> -they’re child prodigies/geniuses, so of course they’re emotionally clueless
> 
> -all of their ‘brothers’ suspect (if not know) they have a thing for each other, even if they can’t see it themselves
> 
> -my biological parents were six years apart and my grandparents, eleven years; so, my perspective is a bit different than most
> 
> -I see both men as power-bottoms, who prefer not to top. However, they both can’t be the bottom, but hey, you also can’t help who you fall in love with, right? (But this point is kind of the reason why they think (in Itachi’s case) and pretend (in Haku’s) that they dislike each other.)
> 
> This is a ROUGH DRAFT. I never have a beta (I don’t usually even proof-read, sheepish gulp), but I definitely want to flesh this out so much more when I have the time later, because I want more of these two (yum).

\-------------

It’s not like Itachi is _jealous_ of Haku or anything.

He has his own little brother. And God knows Naruto treated him like a big brother. And Kakashi has been like his older brother since that fight he’d rescued him from in Mist. And Iruka loved he could be Itachi’s big brother instead of having another big brother.

But..... as much as Itachi loved all of his ‘brothers,’ he just _didn’t_ love Haku like that. No harm, no foul, right? Not everyone got along, no matter how much everyone else tried to make them. Just because Kakashi wanted them to be more ‘fraternal and caring’ (Itachi could practically _see_ the fucking Gai-esque sparkle bombs and damn fucking rainbows that went with that, ugh).

There was no way he was going to make any more of a damn, fucking effort to make nice with that simpering, empty-headed, teenaged _ditz_. He was a gullible, flighty, air-headed priss. (How the hell he’d survived all those years as a fucking rogue nin, Itachi had no fucking clue.)

Itachi is a _fucking genius_. (Ok, so technically, in their lot, that’s not exactly _rare_ —he and Kakashi were both considered child prodigies, Tsunade was a medical sanin and Shikaku, Iruka and Shikamaru were all _fucking Naras_ ; and the six of them are just off the top of his head.)

(The raven-haired shinobi doesn’t even realise he calls Haku by name, something he reserves only for those he deems his ‘loved ones’—he’ll give each of them a nickname, of course, but only one. Everyone else is so unimportant that they get a revolving door of nicknames, because who gives a fuck what Itachi calls Tweedle-fucking-Dee, Tweedle-fucking-Doo and Tweedle-fucking-LaDiDa?)

\-------------

“Hey, Sensei?”

Iruka turns to Itachi. “Hm?”

“You know that song?”

The brunet sighs impatiently. “Gonna have to be a _bit_ more specific, Tachi.”

Itachi flaps his hand impatiently. “The ice song.”

Iruka deadpans. Unfortunately, he knows the song. Panupkin, Hato and Goburin wouldn’t stop singing it for two fucking months. And Iruka just knows that’s the song his pseudo-little-brother means, because, well, **_Itachi._**

“I’m not a damn princess, Itachi.”

“Yeah, you’re too..... _you_.....for that.”

Eye roll.

“But you know, by the end of the movie, Elsa is actually—”

“I’m not a mother-fucking Queen, either, Uchiha.”

A lull. Then—

“With that facial bone structure, and your hair, I don’t see why the fuck no—”

“Argh!” (Iruka gets up from the reclining lounger in the garden where he’s sitting beside the younger man and storms off.)

“You sound like a Wookie, from—”

Half the people weeding and playing with the kids turn and chorus— “ ** _A movie_**.”

Itachi frowns.

“Yeah. That—”

The other half continues— “ ** _That you saw at the cinema_**.”

And they all finish together, “ ** _In the capital, once_**.”

Itachi slouches in defeat.

More silence.

Haku asks, “Who is Elsa and what does she let go?” ( _Seemingly_ innocently.)

Itachi perks up. “You’re an Ice-release user too!” His eyes brighten. He leans forward and speaks in hurried whispers to the younger man.

A few of the closer garden-sitters shake their heads in pity for Haku.

“A song? Uh, yeah, sure, I guess I could do that.” ( _Seemingly_ nervously.)

\-------------

The next day.............

Genma, speaking to Kotetsu and Izumo at a café. “Hey, isn’t that Iruka’s cousin, or nephew or something?”

Itachi pops up behind them. “Yup!”

He snickers gleefully.

“What’s he—"

They watch as he strides purposefully (dressed in full drag) up to a lamppost, then grabs on and swings around it.

“ _Let it go,_

_Let it go,_

_Can’t hold it back anymoooore...._.”

By the time the young jounin finishes, a crowd has gathered, Itachi is cackling and Haku has made it to the top of the picnic table in the middle of the park in Town Square. He’s spinning around with his arms flung out to his sides joyfully.

“ _The cold never bothered me anyway_!”

Itachi is rolling on the floor guffawing.

“Oh my God, he’s so gullible!”

They hear the crowd erupt into applause.

Itachi frowns and pops up indignantly. Genma peers at the head beside his table. “What?”

Haku is surrounded by admirers. He smiling and shaking hands. Someone, a Yamanaka, hands him a rose. He brings it to his nose and smiles delicately as the Yamanaka takes his hand and kisses it.

Itachi glowers.

\-------------

A week later.....

Genma, speaking to Kotetsu and Izumo at (the same) café. “Hey, isn’t that Itachi?”

From the table next to theirs, where Haku and the Yamanaka from last week are seated.

“ **Yes**. He’s so gullible.” Haku grins coyly and bats his eyelashes.

The Yamanaka sighs. “You owe me _big_ for this.”

Haku titters a laugh and nods as Itachi storms over.

Haku rises to leave and the Yamanaka takes him by the hand. Itachi grabs the blond by his shirt and hauls back to punch him in the eye.

When he drops the other man, he glowers at Haku. “Your date has been on _three_ other dates this week. With _different_ people. Hasn’t Iruka told you to be careful, you idiot?”

Haku shrugs.

Itachi grinds his teeth in frustration. “We’re going home.”

“Whatever you say, _Boss_.”

The younger man doesn’t move, though.

“ _Now_.”

As Haku slides his arm through Itachi’s, he glances back and winks at the three older shinobi.

He mouths, “ _So **gullible**_ ,” and shimmies closer to the other man.

Unsurprisingly, none of them are surprised when Iruka announces his cousin’s engagement to the Uchiha three months later at one of their poker games.


End file.
